Nocturne
by LuzAllende
Summary: Post-timeskip pero no spoilers. ¿Qué hará Orihime cuando un criminal escapado llega a llamar a su puerta? AiHime, lemon en el segundo capítulo. Traducción del fic de Sariniste. Forma parte de "A Walk in the Park"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de traductora:** Aquí traigo otra traducción! Decidí traducir ésta historia **Nocturne** originalmente escrita en inglés por la escritora **Sariniste** , porque pensé que como tiene mucho que ver con **A Walk in the Park** sería bueno traducirla para que puedan entender lo que pasa antes de que Aizen y Orihime fuesen felices ^-^. Consta de dos capítulos y la verdad que a mi me gustó mucho.

Espero que disfruten tanto de ésta historia como lo hice yo. Como siempre si hay alguna corrección u observación pueden enviarme un review o PM si lo desean.

Ni la historia original ni los personajes son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Lo único mío es ésta traducción.

Link de la historia original:

/s/6787870/1/Nocturne

 **Nocturne - Cap. 1**

 **A/N:** Ésta historia está dedicada para **unsunned** , quien me rogó por un AiHime lemon. La historia toma lugar después de el salto de tiempo en el canon.

 **Resumen:** Post-timeskip pero no spoiler. ¿Qué hará Orihime cuando un criminal escapado llega a llamar a su puerta? AiHime, lemon.

(Originalmente publicado 3/1/2011).

XxXxXxX

Orihime estaba en su apartamento, tarareando para sí misma mientras se preparaba la cena "Hmm patatas dulces y arroz con un monto de mantequilla deben ser sabroso" pensó mientras deslizaba las patatas dulces en el horno en una bandeja y ajustaba el temporizador para una hora. El arroz al vapor ya estaba en la estufa.

Volvió a la sala de estar para seguir trabajando en su tarea. Hacía un año y medio desde los fatídicos acontecimientos en La Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo. Una vez que todos habían regresado al mundo real y los poderes de Ichigo habían desaparecido, su vida se había convertido en calma y paz de nuevo. Ella disfrutaba de la escuela. Era divertido ser una persona mayor. Acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y había estado trabajando a tiempo parcial en un restaurante panadería después de la escuela, sirviendo pasteles a los clientes y haciendo buen dinero con propinas.

Mientras tanto, había presentado solicitudes para la universidad y tenía la esperanza de especializarse en exobiología y eventualmente convertirse en un astronauta. Antes de pasar a su libro de texto, sacó un folleto de papel lustroso sobre una de las universidades y otra vez babeaba sobre las bellas instalaciones y programas e investigación interesantes que ofrecían. Suspiró brevemente. La única dificultad era el dinero. Sus familiares habían pagado por su apartamento y un pequeño sueldo para gastos de vida, pero que terminaría una vez ella se graduara de la escuela secundaria. Ella esperaría para hacer su camino por su propia cuenta después. Por desgracia, la universidad era cara. Había solicitado becas y ayuda financiera, y había estudiado mucho para el examen nacional. Pero no tenía idea de si lo había hecho bien o si había ganado cualquiera de las becas para continuar sus estudios.

Puso el folleto lejos. No serviría de nada preocuparse por esas cosas ahora. Sabía que los tiempos eran difíciles; de hecho, su manager en la panadería le hizo saber que un trabajo a tiempo completo después de la graduación era poco probable. Si ella no ganaba una beca para la universidad, su futuro se vería sombrío sin perspectivas de trabajo o alguna fuente de ingresos. Pero Orihime nunca dejaría que las posibilidades sombrías la deprimieran. Si había una cosa que había aprendido de sus aventuras sobrenaturales era disfrutar de lo que tenías en el momento y valorar a la gente que se preocupaba. Nunca se sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. Mientras tanto, ella disfrutaría de su vida y de sus muchos amigos en Karakura.

A medida que se retiraba de su tarea, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Frunció su ceño ¿Quién podría ser? no esperaba a nadie esa noche. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, y dio un grito de conmoción.

Dos hombres de pie afuera en frente de su puerta, uno apoyando al otro, quien parecía estar gravemente herido. El herido levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa adolorida "Inoue Orihime" dijo en una voz profunda y suave que era muy familiar para ella, a pesar de que no lo había visto durante diecisiete meses, desde que la dejó en Las Noches después de decirle que iba a destruir su ciudad natal. Aizen Sousuke, el shinigami traidor que había casado estragos en la Sociedad de Almas y la Ciudad Karakura, que la había secuestrado y usado como un peón en sus planes para la dominación del mundo y la divinidad.

Ella pensaba que él estaba en la prisión de la Sociedad de Almas, encerrado durante veinte mil años. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en frente de su puerta. Su cara estaba pálida, pero su rostro no había perdido nada de su arrogancia y orgullo. Llevaba una camisa de seda negra y pantalones negros muy ajustados bajo un abrigo largo y negro. Su chaqueta estaba abierta para revelar un vendaje blanco tosco envuelto alrededor de su torso, y estaba presionando fuertemente un lado de la venda. Sangre roja brillante se filtraba en la venda por debajo de su mano, claramente una herida reciente.

Evidentemente, era un dolor considerable, y no podía sentir su presión espiritual, sorprendente, ya que la última vez que se encontró con él apenas podía mantenerse de pie en su presencia debido al peso de su rieatsu.

"Aizen-sama", susurró, sus ojos se movieron de su herida a sus profundos ojos marrones.

Orihime vaciló un momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía rechazar a cualquier persona en tan malas condiciones, incluso si fueran sus enemigos.

"Por favor, entren" dijo cortesmente alejándose de la puerta e invitándolos a su pequeña sala de estar. El otro hombre, una versión más vulgar y baja de Aizen, llevaba ropa similar y había intentado peinar hacia atrás su cabello castaño oscuro en un estilo similar al de Aizen, como si estuviera tratando de copiarlo. Pero en él, el peinado, en lugar de hacerlo ver atractivo, solo sirvió para realzar su fealdad. Sin embargo, él gentilmente guió a Aizen a la sala de estar de Orihime y le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

"Orihime" dijo en voz baja "por favor perdóname por irrumpir de ésta manera. Sin embargo, como puedes ver, estoy en necesidad desesperada de tus capacidades curativas. ¿te importaría...?" preguntó , indicando la herida en su abdomen.

"Por supuesto" dijo levantando sus manos, diciendo las palabras que no había dicho durante muchos meses. "Souten Kisshun... yo rechazo" y vio como la luz dorada de su escudo de curación surgió alrededor del cuerpo de Aizen.

Él suspiró y se relajó, cayendo de nuevo en el sofá, con los ojos entrecerrados. Los ojos del otro hombre se abrieron con sorpresa por el resplandor de la luz de curación de Orihime.

Hubo silencio en la habitación mientras terminaba el proceso de curación. Entonces Aizen se incorporó lentamente, sus largos dedos calcaron sobre el vendaje en su torso. Él sonrió. "Gracias, Orihime. Estoy muy agradecido."

Orihime lo miró con los ojos abiertos "Que-" comenzó.

"Si, debes estra preguntándote por qué estoy aquí", dijo Aizen en su voz sonora y profunda. Él la miró inquisitivamente "A decir verdad, estoy aquí porque no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. He perdido todos mis poderes y me he convertido en presa de todos los shinigamis o hollows con un resentimiento contra mí" su voz se tornó amarga "Me las arreglé para escapar de la prisión de la Sociedad de Almas, sólo para encontrar que mis poderes se habían agotado y que todos se habían vuelto en mi contra. Huí aquí, al mundo de los vivos, pero incluso aquí, mi anonimato no me protege, fui atacado por rufianes en la calle". Miró al hombre con él "Si no fuera por la bondad de mi amigo, quien prefiere permanecer en el anonimato, habría muerto desangrado en la calle."

Miró de nuevo a Orihime. "Me acordé de tu dirección y esperaba que no pudieras darme la espalda". Volvió a sonreír. "De hecho, te estoy muy agradecido por el cumplimiento de mis esperanzas."

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron. "Yo- de nada", dijo. "Pero, a donde vas a ir ahora?"

Aizen la miró de nuevo "No hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir." su voz era tranquila. "Me gustaría quedarme contigo durante un tiempo y te pediría que me ayudaras a restaurar mis poderes. Creo que, con tus habilidades, se necesitarían varias semanas de tratamiento diario." La contempló, el orgullo rebelándose con desesperación en su rostro. Finalmente su expresión cambió y él inclinó la cabeza. "Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, Orihime," dijo en voz baja, "Pero no tengo otra opción."

XxXxXxX

A la mañana siguiente, los dos hombres observaban desde detrás de las cortinas como Orihime corría a la escuela. El hombre más bajo miró al más alto, que estaba reclinado en el sofá, mirando, o más bien descansando después del primero de los tratamientos de Orihime.

"No puedo creer que ella accediera a hacer esto, Aizen-sama," dijo respetuosamente. "¿Porqué no secuestrarla y mantenerla prisionera de una vez?"

Los labios de Aizen se torcieron en una sonrisa de complicidad "Sabía que ella aceptaría ayudar", dijo. Se dio la vuelta en le sofá y suspiró "Ella es irremediablemente compasiva. Vi todo esto cuando era mi prisionera. Dos de mis arrancars intentaron atacarla y trataron de matarla. No sólo se rehusó a luchar, sino que incluso le devolvió la vida a uno de ellos después de que uno de mis Espadas irrumpiera en la habitación y la salvara luchando contra sus atacantes." Sacudió su cabeza. "Fue increíble. No lo había entendido al principio, cuando lo vi en mis monitores de vídeo. Una vez pensé en tratar de convertirla a mi lado, pero después de esa pequeña demostración, me di cuenta de que era imposible. Sin embargo, como ya había asumido previamente, ella todavía puede ser de utilidad para mí".

El otro hombre sonrió. "Así que usted puede usarla ahora para restaurar sus poderes. Luego que?

Aizen sonrió, y hubo oscuridad en su sonrisa "Después de que mis poderes estén totalmente restaurados, entonces ella ya no será útil para mí. Empezaré mi plan para llevar mi venganza a la Sociedad de Almas... y te daré poder más allá de tu sueños más salvajes."

Los ojos del hombre se dilataron con la codicia y la emoción. "¿Que hay de ella?" miró malicioso "¿Pedo tenerla como mi recompensa también?

Aizen lo miró, con su expresión tranquila e indiferente "Cuando haya terminado con ella, puedes utilizarla como tu desees."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nocturne - Cap. 2**

 **N/T:** Sigo viva! :D porfavor no me maten por no subir el cap antes, se me presentaron varios problemas que no me dejaban sentarme a traducir con la debida concentración que se necesita. Pero ya he vuelto *-* así que no os preocupéis hermanos míos (ok, se me acaba de incorporar Rubius XD)

Para quienes están esperando la actualización de "Nee... Aizen tou-san" lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar un poquitín. Para mí, ese fic es muy importante y no quiero dejarlo a medio hacer, pero por ahora me quiero dedicar a terminar otros fics cortos que lo que les falta es un capítulo para después dedicarme completamente a la historia antes mencionada.

 **N/A:** Esto es en realidad dos capítulos en uno. Escribí dos de ellos y solo iba a publicar el primero, pero luego decidí que diablos ¿Por qué ocultar nada? ;) Así que... la advertencia de lemon al final. Además se advirtió que tanto Orihime como Aizen serán un poco OOC, aunque trato de dar una justificación adecuada para su comportamiento...

 **Extensión de Responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Bleach. Todos los personajes son mayores de 18 años en esta historia.

(Originalmente publicado 3/3/2011. Editado 3/26/2011 y 7/28/2011).

XxXxXxX

Orihime caminaba tranquilamente a lo largo de las calles de la Ciudad Karakura en el camino a casa desde la escuela, balanceando su morral de libros, tarareando una canción alegre en voz baja. A pesar de las apariencias, estaba preocupada. Preocupada por el hombre que había escondido en su casa la noche anterior; si la Sociedad de Almas se daba cuenta, sin duda estaría en problemas. Sin embargo, razonó ella misma, ya que había perdido toda su presión espiritual, era poco probable que lo encontraran. Por otra parte, era un prisionero fugado importante. Estaba la posibilidad de que estuvieran buscando al hombre.

Pero, ¿cómo podría haberle dado la espalda cuando llegó a su puerta, mal herido y sin poderes? Se mordió el labio. Casi le había dicho a Ichigo sobre él ese día en la escuela, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Le preocupaba que su amigo pensara que estaba en peligro e intentara atacar a Aizen. Y ella le había dado su palabra de que lo ayudaría. No podía traicionar a nadie, incluso a Aizen. Además, el hombre había perdido todos sus poderes! Seguramente no era un peligro para nadie, razonó, olvidando convenientemente que había prometido ayudar a restaurar sus poderes , así como permitir que se quedara en su apartamento.

Todo parecía bastante irreal después de la vida normal que había estado llevando durante los últimos diecisiete meses. Giró la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal, preguntándose si abría, y no hubiese nadie allí. Abrió la puerta.

Aizen estaba tumbado en su sofá de la sala, llevaba la misma camisa de seda negra y pantalones negros que había llevado la noche anterior, solo que ahora estaba bien planchado y libre de manchas de sangre. La camisa de seda estaba abierta hasta su garganta, y él le sonrió mientras entraba. Su rostro estaba más pálido de o que recordaba, pero a pesar de todo hermoso con sus características finamente talladas y sus enorme ojos marrones, ahora entre cerrados por el agotamiento. Su suave cabello castaño estaba revuelto, y un rizo colgando sobre sus ojos como el estilo que recordaba de su tiempo en Hueco Mundo. Él levantó una mano hacia ella en un saludo lánguido.

"Buenas tardes, Orihime," dijo. Su voz profunda era perezosa y resonante, y envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. "Espero que hayas tenido un buen día en la escuela"

Orihime entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Todavía no podía creer que el mayor criminal de la Sociedad de Almas, el Señor de Las Noches, estaba tumbado allí en su sofá preguntándole como le había ido en la escuela.

Tratando de mantener la calma, ella sonrió y dijo, "Uh, Hola!" Puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. "Eheheh. La escuela estuvo muy bien! Y usted cómo está?" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de refugiarse en la cortesía.

Los labios de Aizen se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Estoy muy bien, gracias, Orihime" Agraciadamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá, respiró profundamente, y luego se apoyó en los cojines. "Gracias a tu amabilidad para sanarme". Bostezó, mostrando la punta de sus dientes blancos y afilados. "Aunque me temo que todavía me siento bastante débil."

"¡Oh!" Orihime se dio cuenta de que había estado descuidando sus deberes de anfitriona. "¿Puedo prepararle algo de comer o beber? Un poco de té, tal vez?"

Los ojos de Aizen destellaron. "Ah, Orihime," suspiró. "Me gustaría un poco de té, si no es molestia."

Orihime negó con la cabeza. "No, no hay problema en absoluto." Ella fue a la cocina, dejando caer su mochila en una silla y comenzó a sacar los implementos para preparar el té. La rutina familiar de hacer té la calmó y la distrajo de la irrealidad de la situación.

"¿Donde está tu amigo?" preguntó ella mientras ponía agua a hervir en la estufa.

"Se fue a hacer unos mandados," dijo Aizen. "Además, he pensado que sería posible que tuvieras preguntas para mí que prefieres preguntar en privado." Su voz era amable.

Orihime lo miró a través de la ventana de la cocina. Él estaba reclinado en su sofá, con un brazo - casualmente sobre la parte de atrás, luciendo como un ser humano ordinario que venía de visita. Ella podía sentir nada de su presión espiritual una vez abrumadora. Sirvió el té en dos tazas y lo llevó a la sala de estar en una bandeja.

Los ojos de Aizen se iluminaron al ver el té. "Muchas gracias", dijo mientras aceptaba una de las tazas. Palmeó el sofá junto a él con su mano blanca y delgada. "Ven, siéntate aquí, Orihime, y hablemos." Él le sonrió, una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida, y tomó un sorbo de té. Un largo sorbo saboreando el té, cerrando los ojos con disfrute. Dejó la taza y Orihime vio su lengua pasando sobre sus labios, capturando una gota de té que había quedado en su labio inferior. "Ah," suspiró. "Esto es delicioso."

Orihime titubeó y luego se trasladó al sofá. Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él. Se llevó la taza de té sus labios y trató de acallar su torbellino de pensamientos.

"En primer lugar," comenzó Aizen, abriendo sus ojos y mirándola con seriedad "Quiero asegurarte que no estás en peligro de mí. Mis poderes se han ido; y en cualquier caso, estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda. Si eres capaz de restaurar mis habilidades, prometo que no voy a usarlos para dañarte, ni a ninguno de tus amigos." Sus enormes y hermosos ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad.

Orihime dejó escapar un largo suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. "Gracias", susurró "Aprecio eso." Retorció una de las servilletas de papel que tenía en sus manos. Sabía que el hombre era un actor excelente y que nada de lo que había dicho podía contarlo, y que Ichigo, sin duda, le diría que era demasiado confiada, pero ella había decidido, al menos por el momento, creerle a Aizen. Había encontrado que las personas tendían a elevar las expectativas que ellos tenían. Ya sea que podía ser cierto lo de Aizen o no, era un asunto que estaba más allá de su juicio.

Se hizo e silencio entre ellos por un momento mientras bebían su té. "¿Cómo escapó de prisión?" preguntó, y luego se sonrojó. Tal vez era una pregunta que no quería responder.

Sonrió, algo más sombrío entrando en su expresión. "Ah, debes permitirme mis pequeños secretos." Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Basta decir que aún hay personas en la Sociedad de Almas que permanecen leales a mí."

"¿Qué-qué piensa hacer después de que lo cure?" preguntó.

Terminó su taza de té y la dejó con otra larga exhalación apática. Su sonrisa era suave cuando dijo: "Todo lo que quiero ahora es vivir una vida tranquila lejos de la Sociedad de Almas . Cuando hayamos terminado de trabajar juntos, saldré de tu apartamento y nunca oscureceré tu puerta de nuevo. Es probable que nunca oigas de mí otra vez." Puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella en el sofá. "Prometo no molestarte," dijo en voz baja.

Orihime se asustó levemente con el toque cálido de su mano sobre la de ella, pero no se apartó. Su mano se estremeció bajo el toque de Aizen, y miró directamente hacia arriba a sus preciosos ojos de chocolate derretido. Recordó, con dolorosa claridad, las extrañas sensaciones que había tenido en Las Noches hace tanto tiempo, cuando este hombre la había llevado a una habitación privada y la fijó con su mirada, diciéndole que confiaba en ella y necesitaba su ayuda. Había estado aterrorizada y desconfiada. Y sin embargo ... se había producido otro sentimiento también, una sensación extraña, molesta pero emocionante, creciendo de las profundidades de su cuerpo.

Ahora sentía más profunda la emoción en su corazón por la cercanía de Aizen. él era demasiado hermosos, y ella ya no tenía miedo de él ahora. Su rostro estaba solo a pulgadas del suyo, y estaba bebiéndola con sus ojos. Él levantó su otra mano, la llevó a su rostro y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. La punta de sus dedos se sentían como si dejaran una estela de chispas a lo largo de su piel, y se quedó sin respiración.

"Te has vuelto muy hermosa, Orihime," susurró, con un suspiro. "Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que vi algo hermoso..." Su voz se apagó a casi nada. "no era... muy agradable ... "

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, incapaz de apartar la vista, atrapada por su mirada como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Entonces, de repente, pareció volver en sí. Rompió el contacto visual con ella y apartó las manos. "Perdóname," dijo, mirando a otro lado. "Me temo que he estado en prisión por mucho tiempo. Es ... algo abrumador estar sentado aquí, tan cerca de una mujer hermosa." Se apartó lejos de ella. "Me disculpo. Prometo permanecer en mi mejor comportamiento a partir de ahora." Él le devolvió la mirada, con un brillo de diversión visible en sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia él al mismo tiempo. "Oh, por favor, no se preocupe, Aizen-sama. Entiendo lo que debió haber sufrido."

La expresión de sus ojos entrecerrados era sombría. "¿Lo sabes?" pero no apartó su mano de la de ella, en vez, jugando vanamente con sus dedos. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y observó los tendones de su elegante y fuerte mano moverse bajo su piel pálida. Su mano se estremeció ante el contacto y los escalofríos corrieron por su brazo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba con tanta fuerza a su tacto, a su proximidad? Este era el hombre por el que Ichigo había sacrificado sus poderes, sin duda sus sentimientos traidores estaban mal, muy mal. Ella lentamente puso su mano lejos y se sentó con la espalda recta.

"Um, ¿no cree que deberíamos intentar otro de sus tratamientos ahora?"

Él la observó por debajo de sus párpados, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento lánguido, y luego le dio una sonrisa que sólo contenía calidez y gratitud. "Por supuesto. Estoy listo siempre que tu lo estés."

Ella levantó sus manos y llevó su poder para soportar una vez más, tratando de detectar sus núcleos de rieatsu dentro del hombre ante ella, tratando de revitalizar sus centros de poder una vez más. Su poder estaba débil ... muy débil, casi inexistente. Podía sentir el daño causado por los fuertes limitadores que una vez le habían atado; había un rieatsu frío y pegajoso que se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo espiritual todavía. Era sorprendente que incluso fuera capaz de sentarse, pensó, mientras trataba de desenredar suavemente los zarcillos fríos de ataduras de energía que todavía se adherían a él, agotando su físico así como su energía espiritual.

Su poder se elevó mientras el brillante resplandor dorado aumentaba, y ella podía visualizar los efectos como tentáculos pegajosos de niebla desapareciendo poco a poco, bajo el cálido resplandor del sol. Podía oír el largo suspiro satisfecho de Aizen, mientras sus poderes trabajaban su magia en los restos de las ataduras y pequeños núcleos de poder comenzaron a estallar en varios puntos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, él estaba dormido, respirando pausada y tranquilamente, tendido en su sofá. Orihime se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si el estar ayudando a curar a Aizen podría estar contribuyendo a más derramamiento de sangre. A pesar de que le había prometido que no haría daño a ella o a sus amigos, se había dado cuenta de que no había hecho ninguna promesa sobre la Sociedad de Almas o los Vizards. Y hasta qué punto podía confiar ella en sus promesas?

Sin embargo, se veía tan inocente, allí tendido durmiendo en su sofá, tan vulnerable, ya que nunca lo había visto cuando era el poderoso Señor de Hueco Mundo. Sus largas pestañas reposaban sobre la piel pálida de sus mejillas, los labios se separaban suavemente. En reposo, su rostro se parecía al de un ángel dormido. ¿Era posible que su tiempo en prisión pudiera haberlo ablandado? le tocó pensar profundamente que había llegado a ella en busca de ayuda, de entre todas las almas de los tres mundos. ¿Él realmente no tenía a nadie en quien confiar? sentía lástima por él florecer en su corazón. Él, que una vez se había sentado en la cima del mundo, se había visto obligado a pedir la ayuda de una simple chica humana, cuya única conexión con él era que una vez la había secuestrado. Era terriblemente triste, para él haber caído tan bajo. Tal vez ésto era el destino de una persona que nunca había confiado en nadie, alguien que nunca había encontrado compañeros de confianza. Ichigo le había mencionado que sólo había percibido soledad en la espada de Aizen, al final.

El hombre había escogido el camino solitario por poder, y había fracasado. Ahora, caído, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Su corazón se apretó con lástima de nuevo. Sin duda, por lo menos, ella podría ayudar a restaurarlo a su estado natural. No había visto ninguna señal del Hougyoku y no quería nada que ver con aquel artefacto que consideraba malvado. Tal vez, si Aizen volvía a la normalidad, a como era antes de haberse dejado seducir por la tentación del poder absoluto que el Hougyoku le había ofrecido, podría encontrar alguna pizca de felicidad y ya no sentir la necesidad e dominar todo y a todos. Se dio cuente de que Ichigo diría que era irremediablemente ingenua, y ella se rió para sí misma mientras pensaba que probablemente así era. Sin embargo, pensó con determinación renovada, había terminado dejando que otros decidieran su camino por ella. Sabía lo que era correcto y haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando se levantó, su mirada cayó sobre el altar de Sora allí en su sala de estar. Su hermano había hecho lo que era necesario para ella, llevándola lejos de sus padres quienes abusaron de ella. Él no tenía que hacerlo. Hubiera sido más fácil para él salir corriendo por su cuenta, en busca de trabajo, sin tener que cuidar a un niño pequeño. Seguramente ella no se merecía su bondad, su amor ... sin duda había oído muy a menudo a su madre decir que era una inútil y no merecedora. Y, sin embargo, Sora había hecho lo más imprudente, cargando él mismo con un niño pequeño que cuidar. Su amor la había cambiado, la salvó. Sabía que sin el amor y el afecto de Sora, ella habría sido una persona completamente diferente. Era posible que una persona podría hacer una gran diferencia en la vida de otra, alterando su personalidad, hasta su propia alma. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo aquí?

Suspiró mientras arropaba con una manta al hombre dormido. Cuando vino, ella nunca entendería la política, la estrategia o guerras. Qué le importaba a ella, lo que encontró perdurable, era el amor y la amistad. Que significa cuando una alma se acercaba a otra. Eso, para su mete, era verdadero poder. Y era por que sentía pena por Aizen, ya que con todo su poder e influencia, nunca había conocido lo que era tener lo único que importaba..

En las Noches, él había estado distante con ella y con todos los demás. Ahora, él estaba en su nivel, sólo un ser humano ordinario. A pesar de saber que él no era digno de confianza, decidió ayudarlo como un ser humano debería ayudar a otro. Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía nada que ver con esas extrañas sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba cerca de él.

XxXxXxX

Estaba oscuro. Orihime estaba corriendo, corriendo aterrorizada de un ataque del cual no había escapatoria. Su respiración se volvió jadeante en su pecho y sintió la opresión que estaba casi al final de su resistencia. Sus pasos resonaban en el túnel húmedo, golpeando contra el hormigón y salpicando en los charcos. Detrás de ella podía oír el fuerte golpeteo de los pasos de su perseguidor.

De repente, llegó a una bifurcación en el callejón. Ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en qué camino tomar. Se precipitó rápidamente en el camino de la izquierda y siguió corriendo a través de la penumbra, el largo túnel de la izquierda. Entonces se detuvo bruscamente horrorizada mientras enfrentaba un muro de hormigón blanco. Era un callejón sin salida. Jadeante, con el corazón dolorido dentro de su pecho, se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver un enorme agresor sin rostro viniendo directamente hacia ella. Él gruñó y levantó un sólido puño para golpearla.

Orihime se despertó con un grito ahogado en su garganta, el corazón palpitante, con su cubre-camas retorcido sobre ella en la cama. Se tendió un momento mirando hacia el techo oscuro de su dormitorio, tratando de calmarse después de la pesadilla. Se quedó allí estremeciéndose; había sido peor de lo habitual.

Hubo un clic en la puerta de su dormitorio, y Orihime se quedó sin aliento, sentándose y agarrando las sábanas contra su pecho. La puerta se abrió y una figura alta entró. El corazón de Orihime dio un vuelco por unos momentos hasta que recordó que tenía invitados en su apartamento los últimos días. El hombre levantó una mano y una pequeña luz floreció en su palma. En la penumbra, pudo ver a Aizen, vistiendo una bata de dormir blanca y parpadeando adormilado. En los últimos día de tratamiento, suficiente de su poder había sido restaurado de modo que ya podía manipular pequeñas cantidades de energía de nuevo. Orihime había pasado los días en la escuela actuando como si todo estuviera normal, y por las tardes trabajaba en a curación de Aizen, y tratando de ignorar tanto sus preocupaciones como sus extraños sentimientos contradictorios sobre el hombre mismo.

"Orihime, perdona mi intrusión," dijo, "pero acabas de gritar en voz muy alta. Quería asegurarme de que nadie estaba atacándote."

"Oh," dijo Orihime con su corazón aún palpitante, "No, no es nada. Sólo una pesadilla. Lamento haberlo despertado, pero ahora estoy bien."

La luz se intensificó ligeramente, hasta que pudo ver una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Aizen en la penumbra. Él estaba examinando su expresión cuidadosamente. Luego se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

"Perdóname, Orihime," dijo, "pero no te ves 'bien'. Tu grito fue suficiente para despertar a los muertos. Es una suerte que mi compañero tenga semejante sueño profundo". Se detuvo para examinarla. "¿Puedo traerte un poco de té?"

"No," dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, estoy bien."

"¿A menudo tienes éstas pesadillas?" preguntó, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Ella apartó la mirada. "Por lo general, alrededor de una vez a la semana," susurró. No sabía porqué estaba hablando sobre eso con éste hombre, un extraño, un antiguo enemigo ... pero de alguna manera parecía que necesitaba hablar. De algún modo era reconfortante tener a alguien afuera de su habitación cuando ella tuviese una pesadilla, de la misma forma en que Sora había hecho una vez. "Era mi padre," confesó. "Me estaba persiguiendo en un túnel, hasta que quedé atrapada en un callejón sin salida." Tragó saliva y tomó otra dura respiración. "Entonces me di la vuelta y me empezó a golpear de la forma en que siempre lo hacía ... "

Para su sorpresa, Aizen se acercó y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. Él era cálido y ella se apoyó en su cuerpo. Ella repentinamente encontró exprimiendo las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sora se había acostumbrado a ir a su habitación cada vez que tenía una pesadilla; él ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella y le decía que estaba bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas más rápido. Nadie la había abrazado de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella había olvidado lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Cuanto echaba de menos a Sora. Volvió su rostro en el cálido pecho de Aizen y sollozó. Ambos brazos estaban alrededor de ella, y él le acariciaba el cabello.

"Tranquila," dijo suavemente. "Shh, todo ha terminado. Estás a salvo." continuó acariciándola y susurrando con voz tranquilizadora, y en algún lugar en un pequeño rincón de su mente, ella se preguntó qué tipo de juego el una vez poderoso Señor de Las Noches estaba jugando, qué lo había hecho venir a su habitación para consolarla después de una pesadilla. Nadie más que Sora había hecho eso por ella. Ciertamente, sus padres nunca habría hecho nada como eso. Si ella hacía un ruido en medio de la noche, ellos ignoraban sus gritos, o más probablemente, la golpeaban por despertarlos. Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo y trató de poner sus recuerdos y sollozos bajo control.

Aizen miró a la joven y vulnerable chica llorando en sus brazos y consideró su siguiente movimiento. No podía negar que se sentía poderosamente atraído a ella, le había interesado desde que Ulquiorra había traído de vuelta aquellos informes de vídeo hace casi dos años. Había encargado informes adicionales sobre ella, y probablemente sabía, más sobre su historia temprana y su familia que ella misma. Recordó algunas de las circunstancias intrigantes de su nacimiento. En efecto, era posible que ella pudiera desempeñar un nuevo papel en sus planes más allá de la restauración de sus poderes.

Pero la tarea más crítica era que la necesitaba para la restauración de sus poderes. Le irritaba ser tan inútil; lo hacía arder de furia ser tan débil. Era absolutamente imprescindible que ella siguiera cooperando, que sus amigos no la convencieran de que se detuviera. La necesitaba desesperadamente, tanto como odiaba confiar en nadie más. Había estado jugando con su compasión y había estado controlado estrechamente su propia atracción sexual hacia ella, con el fin de mantener su relación casta para fines muy prácticos. Él sabía que podía encantarla y hacer el amor en cualquier momento, pero también sabía que podría ser que ella se sintiera utilizada, y ella podría considerar detener los tratamientos o incluso decirle a sus amigos sobre el peligroso criminal que se esconde en su apartamento. Eso no debía pasar.

Por otra parte, meditó, ésta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Se posó sobre algo poco convencional para tomar acercamiento y sonrió para sí mismo. Ella todavía tenía esa obsesión con su hermano muerto; podía utilizar lo que sabía sobre su relación para su beneficio, asegurando una conexión emocional con Orihime que podría enlazarla más a él, así como satisfacer ciertos deseos que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin liberar. Él la encontró a ella y sus habilidades fascinantes y estaba muy consciente de que ella también se sentía atraída hacia él, a pesar de que ella había estado negándolo a sí misma. Podría ser ... interesante ver lo que podría pasar entre ellos.

"Orihime," dijo Aizen con su voz profunda y sonora, que ahora sonaba tan relajante. "Todo está bien ahora." le sonrió. "¿Porqué no me recuesto a tu lado hasta que vuelvas a dormir?"

Ella lo miró fijamente;todo parecía tan irreal, siendo como un sueño. Ella sabía que él era un maestro para jugar un rol, y ahora, al parecer, estaba jugando el papel de la convalecencia amablemente, una persona quien mostraba su agradecimiento preocupándose por su benefactor. ¿Él todavía tenía la esperanza de manipularla para el cumplimiento de sus deseos? Pero ella ya había acordado para restaurar sus poderes, había pasado los últimos día haciendo precisamente eso. Y ¿Cómo sabía exactamente lo que Sora solía decir cuando ella tenía pesadillas? Por otra parte, ella definitivamente no debía permitir a éste hombre en su cama, no cuando ella había estado tan ocupada en los últimos días tratando de reprimir los sentimientos traidores que tenía por él. La parte racional de su mente le decía que él debía tener algún motivo oculto para actuar de esa manera, pero el lado irracional le decía que se callase y lo disfrutara, que por cualquier razón que él estuviera haciendo ésto, ella debía tomar el placer en la atención de éste apuesto hombre.

Después de un largo momento de silencio entre ellos, se dio cuenta de que no podía rechazar su oferta. Se acurrucó debajo de las cobijas y se acurrucó contra él mientras yacía a su lado.

"Ah," suspiró ella, y sintió que se relajaba por completo, no podía recordar la última vez que se relajó así. Estando en los brazos cálidos de alguien que mostraba preocupación por ella ..., recordó que ella también había sospechado de Sora en un primer momento, cuando él la sostenía. Debido a que en su corta experiencia, siempre había sido retenida y seguida por el dolor. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a relajarse por completo en los brazos de Sora. Y ahora, se sentía tan segura de nuevo, tan reconfortada, los fuertes brazos musculosos de Aizen a su alrededor, envolviéndola, el olor ligeramente amaderado de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus manos sobre su piel.

Entonces algo cambió. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire con un olor dulce, y abrió los ojos sorprendida por la diferencia de atmósfera. Ella ya no estaba en su pequeña habitación, en mal estado, pero estaba tumbada en una pila suave de - tomó uno entre sus dedos, sin poder creerlo - pétalos blancos de rosa, en un claro de un bosque. Se incorporó, con la boca abierta, para mirar a su alrededor con asombro. La cama de pétalos de rosas se desplazaba debajo de ella, suave, dócil y fragante, como mil dedos de terciopelo acariciando su piel. Arriba de ella podía ver el cielo nocturno, brillante con estrellas y nubes ligeras. Una luna creciente caía entre las ramas de un árbol enorme que se extendía a lo lejos, muy por encima de ella. El aire era cálido y completamente tranquilo. Los aromas de otras flores nocturna llenaban el aire; jazmines, cerezos, así como múltiples rosas. Débilmente, a lo lejos, se oía el chapoteo de un arroyo.

El hombre a su lado tenía una leve sonrisa, ojos oscuros con diversión por sus grandes ojos. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó.

"¡Es hermoso!" ella exclamó. "Pero- ¿dónde estamos?"

"Estamos todavía en tu apartamento, querida. Es simplemente una ilusión. Mis poderes han empezado a regresar. Ésta es mi primera conexión con Kyouka Suigetsu, el primer contacto que he tenido con mi espada desde que estaba sellado."Él arrastró la punta de sus dedos sobre sus cejas con una sonrisa plácida "Es algo pequeño, yo aún estoy débil. No hay duda de que podrían romper la ilusión en caso de que lo desees. Pero yo quería darte un regalo, como un pequeño agradecimiento por tu amabilidad hacia mí."

Ella miró a su alrededor otra vez. "Ésto es increíble", dijo. Ella no creía que él hubiera usado sus poderes de esta manera, en vez de como un arma de engaño o destrucción. Ella había cogido otra tentadora idea del hombre debajo del guerrero, el hombre, pensó que podría haber tomado diferentes opciones en su vida. Miró de nuevo a Aizen. "Es muy hermoso. Es un lugar real?"

Sus ojos tomaron un aire lejano "Se basa en un lugar que conocí un vez. Hace mucho tiempo." Se detuvo para desenredar un pétalo de rosa del cabello de ella, y luego se echó a reír de manera abierta, cómoda, que ella nunca había visto en él antes. "Por supuesto, sin tantos insectos y suciedad." Él le dio una divertida y perezosa sonrisa. "La ilusión tiene sus ventajas."

"Si," suspiró Orihime. "Gracias. Éste es un magnífico regalo." Miró de nuevo al hombre que yacía a su lado, apoyándose en un codo, una mano apoyando su cabeza casualmente mientras le sonreía. Sus ojos estaban más iluminados ahora; ya no estaba tan enervado y pálido después de los tratamientos de ella. Aquí, la belleza de su rostro era reforzada por la luz de la luna, cada línea de su rostro delineada por la luz plateada, dándole una apariencia de otro mundo. Sus labios se arquearon mientras se encontraba con su mirada y la sostenía. Ella podía sentir su calor a su lado, como un imán, acercándola más a él. Ella se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera compuesto de un millón de limaduras de hierro todas afilándose bajo la influencia magnética, estremeciéndose, se sentía tiritar, y casi de forma espontánea, se acercó más a él hasta que su rostro estuvo a solo pulgadas de distancia del suyo, fijando sus ojos en los suyos grandes y oscuros.

Luego, lentamente, poco a poco, llevó sus labios cada vez más cerca de él hasta que se tocaban. Inmediatamente, se sintió como si las chispas saltaban de su piel a la de ella y retrocedió en una fracción de segundo. Se humedeció los labios involuntariamente y avanzó de nuevo, ésta vez presionando sus labios con los de él en un beso. Después de una breve vacilación, ella sintió que su mano se deslizaba por la parte trasera de su cabeza y él la besó de nuevo, suavemente mordiendo su labio inferior, después tomando sus labios bajo los suyos y besándola suave y profundamente. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves y atercioperlados como los pétalos de rosa debajo de ella, y sintió su última resistencia, de su suposición, cayendo lejos de ella.

Pero después de un momento, él se apartó de ella y la miró. "¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres hacer esto, Orihime?" Preguntó con su voz grave y ella sentía como si las vibraciones perforaran su cuerpo a su centro.

Ella deslizó sus manos debajo de su túnica y apartó la prenda, exponiendo su pecho esculpido a la luz de la luna. Paseó sus manos a lo largo de su torso, sintiendo el cuerpo liso y musculoso debajo, y escuchó su respiración. "He querido hacer esto desde que te conocí en Hueco Mundo," susurró ella, luego inclinó sus labios contra su pecho, para besar sauvemente uno de sus pezones.

Lo escuchó reír a fondo de su garganta. "En efecto." Interiormente, le divertía que ella tomara la iniciativa. Aún así, él consideraba que era importante asegurarse del punto en el que hizo hincapié en su mente estuviera claro. Si ella llegara a creer después que él la había seducido, podría sentirse lo suficientemente traicionada como para interrumpir el proceso de curación. Tendría que dejar claro que cualquier flirteo que tuvieran esa noche era puramente físico en la naturaleza, y para asegurarse de que ella fuera consciente de que no estaba fingiendo tener sentimientos por ella. Por lo tanto, ésta noche él le daría un raro obsequio: la veracidad.

Ella pasó su dedos por su garganta, las clavículas y el pecho. Cuando ella se inclinaba de nuevo hacia él, le cogió ambas muñecas inmovilizándolas.

"Orihime," dijo, "Si vas más allá con ésto no voy a ser capaz de detenerme." Ella lo miró. Había una mirada seria en sus ojos. "Piensa en quién esta contigo. Sabes quien soy y lo que soy."

Orihime negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. "Lo sé. Y en éste momento no me importa."

"No te importa que me llamen traidor y villano, un hombre sin moral o principios de ningún tipo?" Sus ojos brillaron con diversión. "Exploto a la gente para mis propios fines egoístas. Soy poco fiable, un mentiroso, el criminal más peligroso de los tres mundos. Te estoy usando ahora y cuando termine contigo, te dejaré." Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y sus oscuros ojos bailaban con malicia debajo de los párpados pesados mientras él la miraba a centímetros de distancia.

"Lo sé," Orihime suspiró, extendiendo sus manos sobre su pecho de nuevo. "Sé que te irás pronto, y nunca te volveré a ver, y es un error de mi parte estar curándote, es un error sentir ésto por ti ¿Quién sabe que me harás a mi, a mis amigos, al mundo, después de que te ayude?" Ella alzó la vista hacia él y su boca se afirmó "Pero nada de eso me importa ahora."

Él rió y pasó un dedo por su mejilla "Me has sorprendido, Orihime. Pocas personas logran hacer eso." La observó perezosamente mientras su dedo se deslizaba hacia abajo sobre su garganta y arrastró hacia abajo el escote de su camisón. Su pecho se movía bajo su tacto y él le dio una oscura sonrisa. "Muy bien, ya que no tienes ilusiones, por así decirlo, en cuanto a mis intenciones aquí ésta noche, voy a considerar que estás debidamente advertida."

Él se desplazó sobre la cama de pétalos de rosa y tomó su rostro entre sus cálidas manos. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras él acercaba sus labios a los de ella, la besó de nuevo. Él abrió sus labios y ella sintió su lengua por las esquinas de su boca. Sus labios de abrieron y su lengua se hundió en su boca, probando y explorándola como nadie lo había hecho antes. No podía creer o que la hacía sentir, como su cuerpo entero se sentía en llamas, estremeciéndose allí sobre los pétalos de rosa, sintiéndose como si ella misma fuera un flor, un capullo de rosa abriéndose a la luz de la luna. Ella presionó sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Aizen, sintiendo su calor a través de la fina tela de su camisón, emocionada con un gran deseo al sentir su excitación con fuerza contra sus muslos.

Sin prisa, con otra oscura mirada bajo sus párpados, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de dormir, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para besar y lamer su garganta, para deslizar sus largos y hábiles dedos bajo la tela de su vestido, para acariciar la piel por encima de sus pechos hasta que ella se arqueó contra él. La necesidad estaba aumentando en ella ahora, sus hormonas estaban alteradas. Ella desabrochó su camisa de dormir y mostró sus pechos al suave aire nocturno de invierno. Él los tomó dentro de sus manos cálidas, acariciándolos con círculos lentos, largos, rodando sus pezones entre sus dedos hasta que ella gritó de deseo.

Él le dio una sonrisa lánguida y deliberada, y le deslizó el camisón completamente fuera de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó bajo su tacto, y él se detuvo un momento para miara de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo, con sus ojos oscuros de placer. Ella siguió su mirada involuntariamente, mirando hacia abajo a sí misma mientras el resplandor de las estrellas brillaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

"Eres hermosa, Orihime," susurró mientras enganchaba sus dedos alrededor de sus bragas y lenta y tentadoramente, los deslizaba por sus piernas y los arrojaba fuera de la cama de pétalos. En un solo movimiento relajado y agraciado, él se despojó de su manto. No llevaba nada debajo y ella no pudo evitar contener repentinamente el aliento cuando vio a Aizen desnudo por primera vez. Su mirada se detuvo sobre su cuerpo delgado, musculoso, extremidades largas y elegantes, piel firme bien definida, la gracia y belleza que marcaba cada parte de él. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su excitación... y sintió que se ruborizaba furiosamente, sintiendo un hormigueo profundo desde su centro. Volvió a mirarlo a la cara y vio su sonrisa maliciosa, los sabios ojos mirándola.

Ella sabía que su advertencia era verdad, y, sin embargo, y sin embargo... todo lo que quería para esa noche era que sus cuerpos se entrelazaran y unieran juntos, para darle placer, y a su vez para sentir el placer de su tacto. Él tomó su pecho dentro de su boca, lamió su pezón agonizante y dolorosamente, la besó por todo su cuerpo mientras ella maullaba en placer desenfrenado. Ella nunca se había sentido así antes, nunca había sentido ese deseo, ese anhelo intenso, físico, que parecía carente de racionalidad. Él la estaba acariciando ente sus muslos ahora, los dedos moviéndose de manera experta para encontrar su ya mojado y esperando por él. Ella se quedó sin aliento se retorció con su toque, paseando sus manos por su cabello marrón, rizado, tomó su cabello entre sus dedos y los arremolinaba alrededor de su longitud sedosa, sintió que correspondía estremeciéndose de placer.

Él tomó sus caderas entre sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza contra él, empujando sus propias caderas hacia adelante y poco a poco entrando en ella, observándola atentamente. Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró, larga y felizmente, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella como seda caliente, lentamente, de modo que poco a poco ella se relajaba alrededor de él, llevándolo dentro de ella, envolviéndolo. Él empezó a moverse, terriblemente despacio al principio, prolongando cada golpe hasta que ella quiso gritar. Pero todo lo que hizo fue gemir mientras él la miraba con una expresión oscura, divertida, hasta que ella vio su propio deseo reflejado en sus ojos, empezó a entrar en ella más vigorosamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras se perdía en ella.

Alrededor de ellos, mas pétalos de rosa blanca comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, arremolinándose alrededor de ellos, formando una tormenta de nieve blanca de terciopelo delicado, miles de caricias estremeciéndose en su piel, mientras Aizen abría sus oscuros ojos reteniéndola con ellos, y juntos, pendientes del placer, tomando y completándose el uno al otro, el ritmo de sus movimientos instintivos, coordinados, hasta que por fin llegaron a la cima, llegando al borde del mundo juntos, mientras el éxtasis absoluto parecía seguir y para siempre, sus cuerpos estremeciéndose en libertad mientras una tormenta de nieve de pétalos de rosa los envolvía, los abrazaba, rodeándolos en un mundo privado y secreto de placer, donde sólo importaba esa noche y no había ninguna idea de lo traería mañana.


End file.
